Amor Clandestino
by Sake's Evil22
Summary: [Terminado] [Mi cuarto ONE-SHOT] [Resumen] Se conocen de forma inusual al ser llevados por sus respectivas parejas a un Swinger Club. ¿Qué pasará al conocerse en ese inusual lugar?. ¿Superaran la sorpresa? ¿Se animaran experimentar algo completamente nuevo para ellos? [Calificación T por las escenas eróticas sugestivas]


**[N/A.- ADEVERTENCIA: Categoría T. Escenas eróticas sugestivas. Si leen es bajo su propia responsabilidad ya que el contenido de las escenas son gráficas. El FF. Es para personas con criterios formados]**

**[AMOR CLANDESTINO]**

**[En: SClub's Dream]**

-¿Perdón, esto es . . .

La pregunta quedo suelta, por parte del imponente hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos ámbar, quién al igual a la mujer del hombre que iba tocar a su esposa, mostraba la sorpresa en su rostro mientras abría y cerraba la boca [Literalmente hablando]

De fondo la música sugestiva erótica se mezclaba con los colores tenues de las luces naranjas y violetas que daban al inusual lugar un ambiente único, la tensión sexual, las sonrisas picaras, los secretos dicho entre susurros, eran las características propias de tal ambiente, entonces una risa sensual, bulliciosa y espontanea, que se burlaba abiertamente por las sorpresa de ambas personas, dijo en un tono que pecada de sugestivo como divertido:

-¡Cielo! . . . Esto es un: Swinger Club- Contesto una mujer de cabellos escalonados, por debajo de la nuca de color negro azabache que con la luz se tornaba azulado y hermosos ojos de color rubí, era un color exótico que resaltaba su belleza natural.

Xiaoláng miro a su esposa con sorpresa al notar como prendía un largo cigarrillo y antes de preguntarle algo, escucho que con una voz nerviosa la otra mujer, que era tan hermosa como la suya dijo con asombro:

-¿Ariel . . . Tú me trajiste . . . A un club de intercambio de pareja?-

Ariel no se incomodo por el tono de voz que su esposa uso al hacer tal pregunta y dijo con suavidad mientras le tomaba las manos y los besaba de una forma tan sutil, que la hizo estremecer penas sus labios tocaron la piel de color porcelana y le dijo:

-¡Mi amor! . . . Por favor deja los nervios, acaso no recuerdas lo qué le dijiste a nuestro terapeuta. . .

Sakura miro a su esposo si entender, cuando él comento con calma, al ver a la otra pareja que habían contactado aparentemente al azar y este dijo:

-¡Dijiste que querías compartir mis fantasías sexuales para ponerle picante a nuestro matrimonio!-

-¿Cuándo dije eso?-Pregunto ella con desconcierto.

[Risas Divertidas] . . . Reconozco que no lo dijiste en esos términos pero es lo que deseas hacer, bien una de mis fantasías es verte tener sexo con otro hombre. . .

De pronto la incomodidad de apodero de ella y del extraño, que se miraron con desconcierto entonces Ariel señalo al ver a la hermosa mujer frente de ellos y dijo:

-¿Y creo qué la señora Li, comparte mis fantasías?-

La señora Li sonrío con picardía cuando dijo:

-Siempre quise hacer un doble sexo oral, un trío, una orgía. . . Y veo que el señor Amamiya comparte mis gustos. . . ¿Entramos?-

Xiaoláng miro a su esposa y le pregunto disimulando su malestar:

-¿Meiling, quieres qué me acueste con otra mujer?-

[Risas Sensuales] . . . Vamos Xiaoláng, deja la timidez te prometo que será una experiencia sin igual además mira. . .

Meiling se acerco a Sakura como una depredadora en celo, a pesar de que era poca la diferencia de estaturas entre ellas, sin duda alguna la belleza natural de la joven mujer de cabellos castaños cortos e impactantes ojos verdes le gusto a Meiling y se la puso frente a su esposo y le dijo en un tono sugestivo:

-¿No te gustaría degustar a este mujer cómo se debe?-

Sakura la miro con malestar y dijo:

-¿Perdón? . . . ¿Ariel, tú estás de acuerdo con esto?-

-Siempre quise verte con otra mujer e incluso verte tener sexo con otro hombre o hacer un trío o una orgía. . . De tan solo pensarlo siento que me pongo. . . ¡Me excito! . . .

**[Sakura-Xiaoláng POV]**

¿Qué clase de fantasías sexuales depravadas son estas?. Ariel/Meiling está equivocado[a] si piensa que me voy a prestar hacer tal cosa.

-¡Me pasa igual!- Dijo Meiling mientras cruzaba miradas sugestivas con el esposo de Sakura y ella dijo con sorpresa:

-¿Qué se supone que quieren que hagamos?-

-Mi amor, solo relájate, vamos a la habitación. . .

Sugirió Ariel mientras Xiaoláng miraba a su esposa [Meiling] ser tocada sutilmente por el hombre entonces pregunto con seriedad:

-¿Este club tiene habitaciones?-

-¡Es parte del servicio mi amor!-Dijo Meiling en un tono sugestivo que incomodo a su esposo, entonces Xiaoláng pregunto con cuidado a la extraña mujer:

-¿Desea intentarlo?-

Sakura no contesto pero se dejo llevar, por dentro no sabía si la incomodidad que experimentaba era por estar nerviosa o era porque aquello no iba con ella.

Se perdió en sus pensamientos, hasta que se dio cuenta que estaban en una hermosa habitación dónde predominaba la decoración " sugestiva " para estimular de forma visual a las parejas que hacían uso de ella.

Noto con interés un TV de plasma grande con videos XXX donde las parejas tenían relaciones sexuales en poses que ella ni sabía que se podían hacer.

Una maquina dónde vendían juguetes para la estimulación sexual.

Incluso había una videoteca y Cd de música.

El mini-bar con una selección de licores de primera marca.

Regreso a su mirada a la hermosa y amplia cama de casi 3 plazas sino era más y noto a su esposo besar a la esposa del extraño de una forma tan apasionada que le dio celos.

Ella frunció el ceño y no pudo evitar ver, como Ariel abría con tal destreza la escasa prenda que la señora Li tenía, una emoción negativa se hizo presente en ella, eso definitivamente no le estaba gustando, era su esposo con otra mujer, un engaño permitido por su parte pero se quedo sin palabras, al sentir las manos del extraño sobre ella que la asusto y este le susurro en el oído:

-¡Esto está muy lejos de excitarme! . . . ¡No me gusta! . . .

Sakura sentía un carrusel de emociones cuando dijo:

-Pero es por el bien de nuestros matrimonios, supongo. . .

-¿Quiere intentarlo?-

-Quiero. . . No sé lo que quiero . . . [Gemidos] . . .

Ambos se quedaron sin habla y se tomaron un par de segundos en mirar hacia sus respectivas parejas, que empezaban a disfrutar de los placeres de la carne.

A pesar de estar ambos aun con ropa, Ariel ya tenía acceso al pecho desnudo de Meiling y empezaba a succionar con delicadeza uno de sus pezones sacado de su boca más de un gemido.

Xiaoláng contuvo sus ganas de arrastrar [literalmente hablando] al extraño que estaba por tomar a su mujer y hacerla suya, regreso su mirada a la hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños, que tenía una mirada desconcertada y la tomo de la mano y le dijo:

-¡Salgamos de aquí!-

Ella no contesto tan solo se dejo llevar, ambos iban en completo silencio cuando salieron del lugar.

Ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna y Sakura propuso en voz alta:

-¿Vamos algún bar o lugar a tomarnos algo para pasar el mal rato?-

Si otra hubiera sido la situación, el hombre no hubiera dudado en aceptar pero dijo en un tono suave pero firme:

-Estamos. . . Frustrados, decepcionados y despechados. . . ¿Quiere tomar así?-

-¡Es una mala idea!- Esa no fue una pregunta por parte de la mujer sino una afirmación y ella le dijo:

-Qué más da es obvio . . .

Tuvo que hacer una pausa para no llorar y dijo con firmeza:

-Es obvio que nuestros matrimonios se terminaron-

-¿Será qué ellos ya eran amantes?-

-¿Quién sabe? . . . ¿Entonces nos tomamos algo o no?-

-Preferible NO, después lo que no querías hacer en ese **Sclub's Dream** vamos hacerlo por tener alcohol en las sangre-

-¡Tiene razón! . . . Tomare un taxi. . .

-¿Puedo llevarla?-

-¿No va esperar a su esposa?-

[Risas Sarcásticas] . . . Dudo que su esposo termine en un dos por tres con mi esposa. . .

-¿Lo más probable es qué no lo veamos durante un buen rato?-

-¿Entonces la llevo a su casa Señora Amamiya?-

-¡No! . . . Prefiero ir a otro lugar, llámeme Sakura, no se preocupe. . . En un taxi llego a donde deseo ir, además no es cerca de aquí . . .

-Entonces si ya llamo por su nombre, le devuelvo la cortesía por favor, dígame Xiaoláng . . . Insisto no me gustaría que le pase algo, después de todo una mujer hermosa, se expone siempre al peligro sobre todo por la forma en que esta vestida-

Sakura hizo una mueca de reproche cuando dijo en voz alta:

-¡Culpa de Ariel! . . . Me dijo deseo que te pongas algo sugestivo para mí, compartiré una de mis más grandes fantasías sexuales contigo. . . [Gruñido de Frustración] . . . Nunca pensé que me saldría con algo como esto . . .

-¡Ya somos dos! . . . De todas las cosas, que Meiling me pudo pedir, esta no me la esperaba, entonces dónde la llevo. . . No voy a dejar que se vaya sola-

Sakura sonrío con suavidad cuando dijo con calma:

-Compre un pequeño departamento en la playa pero falta por decorar y amoblar, quería ir allá a pasar unos días . . . [Suspiro de Resignación] . . . No quiero ver Ariel por ahora-

-¿Playa? . . . [Pensando] . . . ¿Tiene acceso a internet?-

-No . . . Pero en el centro de la ciudad hay varios cyber, aun no está amoblado por lo que los servicios básicos lo iba poner al final . . .

-Entonces a un cyber será. . . Creo que también necesito un descanso. . .

-¿Por qué No? . . . Pero iremos a un hotel a dormir porque mi departamento no tiene muebles-

[Risas Suaves] . . . Me encanto tu honestidad. . . ¿Qué tal si compramos un par de bolsas de dormir en el camino? . . . Algo de ropa, podemos pasar antes por el centro comercial. . .

-Comida y Bebida. . . Aunque dudo que no haya eso allá pero no me quiero arriesgar . . . ¿Sabes cocinar?-Pregunto ella con duda y él contesto:

-Lo básico. . . ¿Y usted?-

Sakura dio una sonrisa divertida cuando dijo:

-Lo básico pero algo es seguro, de hambre no me voy a morir-

[Risas Divertidas] . . . . Ambos empezaron a reír abiertamente sobre sus inusuales destrezas para la cocina [Ni Sakura Ni Xiaoláng, sabían cocinar pero ninguno de los dos iba decir eso] entonces Xiaoláng dijo con calma:

-¿Tienes aunque sea un micro-ondas o platos en esa casa?-

Sakura puso una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro y Xiaoláng dijo con diversión:

-Fast Food [Comida rápida] . . . Escoge: Pizza-Mc Donalds-KFC . . . Las opciones son infinitas . . .

[Risas Divertidas] . . . ¿Y si mejor vamos a cenar y mañana vemos dónde desayunar? . . . Por qué andar con comida no me gusta y llevar comida menos. . .

-Es una excelente idea . . . ¿Algún lugar al que desees ir a comer?-

-¡Nunca he ido a una tienda de comida rápida!-

-¿Ni siquiera en época de preparatoria?-

-¡No! . . . ¿Entonces qué propones?-

-Pizza y una copa de vino no necesitamos más o . . . Ahí vemos . . .

-¡Esta bien! . . .

-Espera un segundo tienes las llaves de tu departamento-

-No conmigo, pero el guardia que de paso es el administrador del edificio, me conoce y tiene una llave del departamento-

-¡Eso es excelente! . . . Entonces vamos. . .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras Sakura y Xiaoláng se conocían un poco más durante su cena express y hacían una lista puntual de compras de lo que iban a necesitar para pasar unos días en la playa, Meiling y Ariel se acoplaron perfectamente.

Ambos alcanzaron sin problema alguno el tan ansiado orgasmo y al dejar que sus respiraciones se iguales se dieron cuenta que en ese momento estaban solos y Ariel pregunto con calma:

-¿Dónde está tu esposo y mi esposa?-

[Respiración entre-cortada] [Jadeos] Meiling se tomo su tiempo en responder cuando dijo con calma:

-No sé por tu mujer Ariel pero mi esposo no se presta a esto, seguro que está en su estudio tomando un vaso con whiskys o se fue a la oficina, ese hombre es un adicto al trabajo-

-¿Crees qué se hayan dado cuenta?- Pregunto Ariel con calma al prender un cigarrillo y Meiling contesto en un tono sugestivo:

-¿Qué somos amantes? . . . Lo dudo, Xiaoláng es tan despistado cuando se trata de relaciones en parejas, hemos estado juntos casi 2 años y no se han dado cuenta, qué hay de tu mujer-

-Creo que sabe de mis aventuras casuales pero se hace la desentendida, después de todo mi mujer no me ama, es lo usual en un matrimonio impuesto, qué hay de ti . . .

-Ya hemos hablado de eso Ariel, lo mío con Xiaoláng es por conveniencia, aunque no puedo negar que es un excelente proveedor. . . ¿Listo para nuestro segundo encuentro?-

-¡Yo siempre estoy listo mi amor!-

Las risas sensuales y divertida no se hicieron esperar de parte de la mujer, al ser tocada de forma tan familiar por su amante, él sabía qué parte de su cuerpo y cómo tocarla para que ella se excite, era lo usual en sus encuentros carnales clandestinos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Al día siguiente]**

[Gemidos de dolor] [Bostezos] Un imponente hombre se desperezaba dentro de su bolsa de dormir que había puesto en el suelo frío dentro del pequeño departamento de la extraña.

La noche anterior, compartió con ella, una deliciosa cena, un ameno y entre tenido viaje, descubriendo para su asombro, las cosas en común que tenían, hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía esa afinidad con una persona ni siquiera con su esposa, no pudo evitar que una suave sonrisa se filtre por su rostro al ver a la hermosa mujer dormida en la otra bolsa de dormir.

Finalmente dijo en voz alta mientras se ponía de pie:

-¿Cómo puede ella dormir de forma tan . . . Parece cómoda? . . . Me duelen todo el cuerpo. . .

Ante ese comentario, una risa suave llamo su atención cuando dijo en voz alta:

-Al menos usted durmió incluso hasta ronco, yo ni siquiera he podido. . . [Bostezo] . . . Dormir . . . ¡Le dije que deberíamos haber ido a un hotel a descansar!- Exclamo ella con fingido enojo, la única respuesta que obtuvo fue una carcajada sonora e incómoda por parte del extraño o su nuevo amigo como ella le llamo la noche anterior, quién al final dijo luego de estirarse y hacer sonar sus huesos de forma abrupta por desperezarse:

-En mi defensa diré que me pareció lo más práctico. . . La próxima vez no me haga caso . . .

-¡Tenga la certeza que no lo haré!-

[Carcajadas Sonoras] . . . Por favor Sakura, yo solo intente ayudar. . . Al decir esto le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantar y dijo con diversión:

-¿Este departamento es suyo y de su esposo?-

-Es solo mío, lo compre hace unas semanas atrás pensaba mudarme acá después de . . .

Ante ese comentario, el hombre pregunto con calma:

-¿Después de?-

-Antes de empezar la terapia de pareja con mi esposo, iba pedirle el divorcio de eso hace 3 meses entonces con lo que recibí de las ventas de unas acciones decidí que era hora de tener algo propio, de hecho este departamento aun no está pagado, di la entrada pero iba pagar la diferencia. . .

-¿Después qué se divorcie?-

-¡Exacto! . . . Pero como la terapia de pareja parecía funcionar. . . Bueno ya eso es historia. . . Vamos a desayunar, hay varias marisquerías que tienen una variedad impresionantes de platos del mar, la última vez quede en probar una paella de mariscos porque hay una tasca española a dos cuadras de acá. . .

[Risas Suaves] . . . Bueno al menos de hambre no se va morir. . .

[Risas Suaves] . . . No sabré de comida pero si de buenos lugares para comer, es interesante que me atrevo hablar abiertamente de un aérea que no conozco. . . [Risas Suaves] . . .

-¿Cómo así?- Pregunto con interés el hombre y ella dijo con calma:

-Me hubiera gustado tomar cursos de cocinas incluso hacer una carrera en Gastronomía pero mis padres se opusieron-

-¿Padres controladores? . . . ¿Cuál es su apellido de soltera?-

-¡Kinomoto!-

-¿Usted tiene algo qué ver con el Grupo Kinomoto & Asociados S.R.L en dónde el Dr. Fujitaka Kinomoto es el dueño?-

-¡Es mi padre!-Dijo ella con pesar y Xiaoláng le dijo en un tono suave pero firme:

-Usted y yo tenemos más cosas en común de lo que pensaba. . .

-¡No entiendo!-

-¿Le suena Corporación Li & Asociados S.R. L?-

[Risas Incomodas] . . . ¿Cómo no lo asocie? . . . [Risas Nerviosas] . . . Creo que aún estaba perturbada por lo de ayer . . . Usted debe ser el hijo de Hien e Ieran Li . . . ¿O me equivoco?-

-¡Los mismo! . . . Nuestras empresa tienen alianzas . . . ¿Cómo está Touya?-

-Abriendo mercado en Japón con su esposa-

-¿Sigue casado con Chiharu?-

-¡Sí! . . . Actualmente con la espera de su primer hijo parece que su matrimonio se consolido, qué hay de sus hermanas, habían rumores que Faren se iba separar-

-¿Conoces a mis hermanas?-

-¿Quién no conoce a la Familia Li? . . . Las conozco de referencia. . .

-¡El divorcio no es un concepto que permita en nuestra Familia!-

-¡El mismo concepto se maneja en la mía! . . . ¿Terapia de Pareja?-

-¡Sí! . . . Pero ya no es lo mismo, creo que ella y Takashi llegaron a un punto que no seguir pero prefiero mantener al margen-

-¿Qué hay de sus otras hermanas?-

-En India, Alemania y Francia, de viajes de negocios con sus respectivas familias . . . Pero siempre hay problemas pero en el caso de Feimen y Sheifa realmente las veo felices, Futty luego de enviudar va dejar pasar un tiempo prudencial antes de considerar volverse a casar, mi hermana tiene un problema no puede estar sola-

-Escuche rumores. . . [Suspiro de Resignación] . . . ¿Vamos a comer? . . .

-¡Claro! . . . Ya me dio hambre. . .

-Lo sé hasta acá escucho su estomago rugir . . . [Risas Divertidas]

-¡Eso no es cier . . . [Sonido escandaloso del estomago de Xiaoláng] . . .

El hombre se puso rojo de la vergüenza cuando dijo:

-¡Increíble mi propio estomago me hace quedar mal!-

[Risas Divertidas] . . . No solo eso . . . .

-¿A qué se refiere?-

-¿Le muestro las pruebas del delito? . . .

Ante el rostro del desconcierto del hombre, la mujer se agacho a recoger su móvil y dijo:

-¡Usted duerme raro! . . . Mire. . .

Xiaoláng miro con asombro las inusuales fotos, que la mujer le había tomado y dijo con fingido enojo:

-¿Usted tuvo la osadía de tomarme fotos mientras dormía? . . . ¡Eso ya es acoso!-

[Risas Divertidas] . . . También grabe sus ronquidos. . . ¿Quiere escuchar?. . . . [Risas Burlonas] . . . De alguna forma tenía que entretenerme mientras tenía insomnio . . . Además usted con esos ronquidos no me dejaba dormir . . . [Risas Divertidas] . . .

-¡Esto ya es el colmo!- Dijo Xiaoláng con reproche al escuchar sus supuestos ronquidos y abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa y dijo:

-¡Eso suena horrible!-

-Tiene un serio problema Sr. Li, le recomiendo ver a un especialista- Dijo Sakura en un tono fingido de una profesional ,que logro que ambos empezar a reír por sus gestos y el hombre dijo:

-¡Borre esas fotos!-

-¡No! . . . Con estas fotos puedo sacarle provecho. . . [Risas Suaves] . . .

-¡SAKURA! . . . ¡Dame esas fotos corrección dame tu móvil!- Dijo Xiaoláng mientras trataba de tomar el móvil pero lo único que consiguió fue tropezar con la bolsa de dormir y llevarse por delante a la mujer, que se hubiera pegado fuertemente sino hubiera sido porque él puso sus manos sobre su cabeza y su espalda.

Superado el susto de la caída, Xiaoláng pregunto con preocupación:

-¿Te lastimaste?-

Un suave gemido salió de su garganta producto del golpe y dijo con torpeza:

-Puede . . . Que el golpe no me haya . . . [Jadeo] . . . Lastimado . . . Pero tú pesas . . .

-¿Qué?- Pregunto con desconcierto el hombre y Sakura sonrío con nerviosismo cuando dijo:

-Ahora entiendo. . . [Aliento entre-cortado] . . . Lo que se siente cuando hablan de peso. . . Muerto . . . ¡Me estas aplastando!-

Xiaoláng se quedo por un segundo sin palabras, cuando se dio cuenta que ella amortiguo su caída y por ende él cayó realmente sobre ella y dijo con nerviosismo:

-¡Perdón! . . . ¡Lo siento! . . .

Trato de levantarse del piso pero la expresión de la mujer en el piso debajo de él con los labios carnosos entre abiertos y sus mejillas sonrojadas producto de la caída tuvo otro efecto en él y con cuidado no se privo de acariciar con suavidad su mejilla, sorprendiéndola en el acto, qué ella pregunto con nerviosismo:

-¿Qué . . . Hac . . .

No pudo seguir con la pregunta porque el hombre tuvo la iniciativa de besarla, era un beso completamente diferente a los que ella estaba acostumbrada.

Era suave y casto. Con suma delicadeza.

Trasmitía algo que ella no podía identificar, no era lujuria, deseo o pasión, de eso estaba segura.

Antes que la intensidad del beso suba por parte del hombre, que se permitió degustar de lleno su boca, dijo en un tono suave al romperlo:

-Creo que todo. . . [Jadeo] . . . Este tiempo hemos estado con. . . Las personas equivocadas-

Sakura miro al hombre y se tomo su tiempo en preguntar:

-¿Tú crees?-

-Este beso fue diferente al que le doy a mi esposa. . . Sentí algo pero no sé qué . . . ¿No te paso lo mismo?-

-¿Tal vez? . . . Pero también puede ser porqué ambos estamos heridos por las personas que amamos. . . [Suspiro de tristeza] . . . El despecho te hace ver cosas que no existen. . .

-¿Tú crees?- Pregunto el hombre en un tono suave, mientras con sutileza, con su mano toco su cuello y noto como su piel se erizo y pregunto con duda:

-¿Será esto solo deseo carnal?-

[Sonrisa suave] . . . ¿Podemos averiguarlo? . . .

-¿Y cómo vamos a notar la diferencia?-

-No sé. . . Tal vez . . .

-¿Cuándo te bese pensante en tu esposo?-Pregunto el hombre con curiosidad.

Sakura se quedo en silencio cuando contesto sin vacilar:

-¡No! . . . ¿Qué hay de ti? . . .

-Tampoco pensé en Meiling, es más decir que ahora que dio su nombre no siento enojo. . . ¿Creo que ya no los amamos o tal vez nunca los amamos? . . .

Ambos se quedaron en completo silencio, cuando Sakura señalo con calma al sentarse en el piso:

-No soy mujer de creer en amor a primera vista y esas cosas. . .

-Me pasa igual . . . Pero quiero probar algo . . . Claro siempre y cuando me lo permitas . . .

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Si no te gusta me detienes. . .

Sakura lo miro sin entender, cuando Xiaoláng se tomo su tiempo, en pensar si hacer o no lo que quería intentar pero al final dejo que sus manos, tomaran vida propia cuando metió su mano por debajo de la blusa de la mujer y noto como ella se estremeció a su tacto.

Ante el silencio de la sorprendida mujer, se animo aventurarse más a terreno desconocido y llego a sus pezones que podía sentir que estaba erectos productos de la breve excitación que ella parecía experimentar, también podía ser por la sorpresa de ser tocada de esa forma, por lo que decidió no sacar conjeturas algunas y sin prisa acaricio con suavidad uno de los pechos de la mujer e ignoro por completo la reacción que tenía aquella atrevidas acaricias en él para centrarse en las expresiones de ella.

No sabía si era sorpresa, incomodidad, placer pero noto que las caricias no le disgustaban y se tomo su tiempo en sacar su mano debajo de su blusa cuando se aventuro a bajar la tiras de la blusa para tener acceso a su pecho y degustarlo con calma, fue un momento erótico sublime para ambos.

Sakura se perdió en esa caricia, no sabía si era la habilidad que tenía el hombre con su lengua u otra cosa pero no recuerda haber experimentado esa clase de excitación acompañada de tal emoción, que ella no sabía qué era pero le gusto y mucho, su cuerpo respondió por inercia, se atrevió acariciar con suavidad sus cabellos castaños.

Xiaoláng interpreto claramente ese gesto, ella le estaba dando la libertad de tomarla, sin prisa alguna dejando un camino rojizo y ensalivado fue subiendo hasta llegar a su boca, en donde ambas lenguas se unían en perfecta armonía.

Ambos se perdieron en ese intenso y largo beso.

Las prendas fueran cada una dejando a lado.

Ambos entrelazaron sus cuerpos y se convirtieron en uno solo, era la primera vez para ellos que tener sexo solo para satisfacer una necesidad carnal paso a un segundo plano, ellos querían conocerse, entregar y dar algo a cambio, tenían la necesidad de estar juntos.

Ese encuentro, fue el inicio de varios encuentros en secretos, que los convirtió en amantes clandestinos pero a diferencia de otras personas que estaban juntos en secreto solo por un momento de placer, entre ellos nació un lazo fuerte.

Ninguno de los dos permitía que sus respectivas pareja los toques.

Sakura se sentía asqueada de los besos por compromiso que le daba Ariel, dejo de ir a las terapias, dejo de frecuentar su mismo circulo social, eran dos completo extraños que trabajaban juntos, Ariel había notado esos cambios en su esposa pero los ignoro, hasta que ella le dijo en un tono firme:

-¡Quiero el divorcio!- El detonante de esa situación fue que Ariel erradamente le propuso, que tengan hijos para solucionar sus problemas maritales, ella no perdió tiempo en el tema y le dijo de frente:

-Tener hijo con un hombre que no me ama, al que no amo y que me ha sido infiel desde el principio, es un completo error, estamos a tiempo reparémonos-

Pero dado los altos interese en común que había entre ambas familias Kinomoto-Amamiya, un divorcio no era viable, Sakura se sentía asfixiada, ser la amante del hombre que amaba [Xiaoláng] no le bastaba, ella no quería vivir un amor clandestino, sobre todo ahora que realmente sabía lo que era el amor, era la primera vez que no le importaba nada, absolutamente nada, quería ser libre para vivir ese amor como se debe.

Xiaoláng Li estaba en la misma situación, ser amante de Sakura no le bastaba, compartirla con su esposo, odiaba esa situación y por su esposa lo único que abarcaba por ella eran sentimientos negativos, sus infidelidades ya no dolían pero él no podía continuar con un matrimonio que era un completo fracaso, pero el detonante fue que Meiling a pesar de todo y de negarse a darle el divorcio le pidió un hijo.

La idea de concebir un hijo con una mujer que había dejado de amar y que dudaba que realmente la haya amado algún día, lo tenía completamente frustrado pero en la Familia Li dado los intereses económico, un matrimonio no era viable.

Sakura y Xiaoláng estaban en una completa encrucijada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Un año después]**

-¡Feliz Aniversario mi amor!- Dijo entre jadeos el hombre de cabellos castaños al notar a su amante igualar sus expresiones después de haber alcanzado un intenso orgasmo junto a él.

La hermosa mujer de cabellos largos castaños, ahora ondulados sonrío con suavidad al notar el extravagante juego de joyas y dijo con diversión:

-¡Sabes qué no puedo usar esto en público!- Esa no fue una pregunta de parte de su amante, sino una afirmación, Xiaoláng la beso sin prisa y al romper el beso puso su cabeza sobre su pecho desnudo, le encantaba hacer eso cuando dijo en voz alta:

-¡A nuestra caja fuerte personal! . . . Hoy el mar está tranquilo . . . ¿Te gustaría nadar en el?-

Sakura se tomo su tiempo en responder cuando dijo en voz alta:

-No puedo, esta noche llegar Ariel de Japón, viene con sus padres y mis padres. . .

-¿La cena es esta noche?-

-¡Sí! . . . Seré la anfitriona. . . ¿Iras con tu esposa?-

-Asumo que si y mis padres también irán. . . [Pensando] . . . ¿Qué vestido vas usar?-

-¿Recuerdas el vestido que uso María Menounos en los Premios Emmy2012?-

-¡Espera! . . . Vas usar el de la espalda descubierta de Ralph & Russo . . . Pensé que no usaría la colección que te di por estar pasada de moda-

-¡Nunca dije eso! . . . Dije que no iba poder usarla sin que mi esposo no pregunte: cuándo compre la colección. . . Recuerda que el controla todo el dinero que manejo . . .

-¡No es justo! . . . Xiaoláng hizo un puchero de malestar cuando dijo:

-Yo quería que te pusieras ese vestido para mí, no para tu esposo-

Ante las sonrisas sensuales de la mujer, ella señalo con calma:

-¡Pero él no es quién me lo va quitar!-

Xiaoláng la miro sin entender y dijo con asombro:

-¿Vamos hacer al amor en tu casa? . . . Eso es muy arriesgado mi amor. . .

-La Mansión Amamiya tiene muchas habitaciones que no se usan, no se dará cuenta. . .

[Pensando] . . . Sakura, esa idea no me gusta . . . No deberíamos hacerlo.

-Está bien yo solo . . .

Xiaoláng no se privo de darle un beso impregnado de lujuria a su amante y al romperlo dijo con firmeza:

-¡Es hora de vivir nuestro amor como debemos!-

-¡No entiendo! . . . El divorcio . . .

-¿Fugué-monos Juntos?-

-¿Qué? . . . ¿Acaso te volviste loco? . . . Nuestros padres . . .

-Lo he estado pensando y ya que ni Ariel ni Meling quieren darnos el divorcio, podemos tomar un pequeño capital, mi amor las joyas que te he dado valen mucho dinero. . .

-¿Tú planeaste esto con anterioridad?-

-Hemos pasado un año, tratando que nuestras respectivas parejas nos den el divorcio porqué no hacemos algo drástico. . .

-¿Drástico?-

-Cambiemos nuestros nombres, ambos hablamos varios idiomas, escojamos un lugar dónde podamos vivir sin que nuestras respectivas familias sean una sombra entre nosotros-

-¿Huir? . . . ¿Pero eso no nos traería mayores problemas?-

-Peor de lo que estamos no podemos estar, no me basta ser tu amante Sakura, no me gusta compartirte con tu esposo y sé que sientes lo mismo que yo, no podemos seguir así-

-¡Déjame pensarlo con calma! . . . Pero solo por curiosidad cómo sería. . .

-Puedo decir que debo viajar a Europa cuando en realidad podemos viajar vía marítima a Japón, allá tengo un par de contactos que nos pueden dar nuevas identidades, nos va tocar hacer un cambio de look para que no nos reconozcan-

Sakura sonrío con nerviosismo al notar el ingenio de su amante, que no dejaba de tocarla de forma sugestiva cuando pregunto:

-¿A dónde iríamos?-

-Te gusta la playa tanto como a mí, estaba pensando que podemos escoger un país al azar en América, donde nuestras Familias no tengan negocios ni menos oficina para empezar, incluso podemos poner un pequeño negocio para hacer algo de dinero, ya veremos. .

Ante el gesto de la mano de su amante al decir, ya veremos, Sakura no pudo evitar reír con diversión al decir:

-¿Ya veremos? . . . ¿Ese es tu gran plan?-

-Por ahora es todo lo que tengo pero si . . . Xiaoláng la miro de forma sugestiva cuando se acerco a susurrarle al oído:

-Si me das un estimulo puede que se me ocurra algo más. . . . [Empezaba con sus lamidas sobre su cuello] . . . Cuando dijo en un tono ronco:

-Prác-ti-co . . . ¿Qué dices? . . .

Sakura no se contuvo ante esa usual propuesta de parte de Xiaoláng y se permitió besarle con tal intensidad, ambos perdieron la noción del tiempo mientras se amaban por horas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En la Mansión Amamiya]**

Ariel esperaba con impaciencia que su esposa se termine de arreglar, después de todo, esa noche no solo estaban sus padres sino sus suegro y su cuñado para concretar la alianza con los miembros de las Familias Li - Reed - Daidoji - Hiragizawa - Akisuki - Misuki - Mihara.

Se atrevió a ir a la puerta del tocado y cuando salió iba a tocarlo, la puerta se abrió, quedo complacido ante la sensualidad y belleza que mostraba su esposa, de un tiempo acaba había notado que a pesar de sus diferencias, ella había cambiado, se notaba más atractiva, atrás quedaron sus gustos por ropa formal, ahora se vestía casual, chip, informal incluso noto en ella expresiones que antes no veía y le dijo en un tono sugestivo mientras intento besarla:

-¡Te vez hermosa Sakura! . . . Aun faltan invitados por llegar, tal vez poda . . .

-¡Ariel no me toques!-

Su esposo frunció el ceño cuando dijo con malestar:

-Soy tu marido, estoy en todo mi derecho de tocarte-

-¡Eres mi marido en papeles! . . . Porqué en la prácticas distas mucho de serlo . . . No entiendo por qué quieres seguir con esta farsa . . .

Ante ese comentario, Ariel se alejo de ella y dijo:

-Apresurarte porque debemos bajar-

-No me apures, me tomare todo el tiempo que desee. . .

-¿Qué diablos te pasa? . . . Tus padres están. . .

-Me importa muy poco mis padres o el resto de personas que invitaste. . . Estar contigo es asfixiante. . . ¿Por qué invitaste a Los Li?-

Ariel la miro con interés cuando dijo:

-¿Te molesta la presencia de Meiling en esta casa?-

-Me molesta no solo tener que verla, sino a las mujeres que han pasado por tu cama, qué necesidad tienes de hacerme pasar por esto-

Ante ese comentario Ariel se quedo sin palabras por varios segundos y dijo con calma:

-¿Tal vez te intereses en alguien y esta noche consigas un amante?-

-¿Qué?-

-Una mujer con tal frustración sexual debe ser letal, soy un hombre con una mentalidad abierta. . .

**[Sakura POV]**

No sé porque vuelvo a caer de nuevo en el mismo tema, a él ni le importa si tengo o no un amante, un hombre así no me ama. . . No entiendo porqué quiere seguir . . . La respuesta es simple . . .Dinero . . .

-¿Qué sucede Sakura?-

-¿Ni siquiera te importa que tenga un amante?-

-¡Soy un hombre de mentalidad abierta!-

-No entiendo porqué me limitas, sino me amas lo sano es que te divorcies de mí . . .

-¡Yo te amo Sakura!-

Ante esa declaración, Sakura no se pudo contener cuando señalo con frustración:

-¡Eres un idiota! . . . Cuando amas a una persona, te vuelves posesivo, no compartes, quieres pasar tu tiempo con ese persona, no necesitas tener o salir con otras personas porque con la que estas es suficiente . . . ¿No lo entiendes?-

-Sakura tenemos invitados que atender. . . ¿Qué haces porqué te quitas las joyas?-

-Me canse de ser la esposa decorativa, la perfecta anfitriona, son tus invitados no los míos-

-¡VAS A BAJAR CONMIGO!-

-¡NO ME GRITES! . . . ¡NO PIENSO BAJAR A NINGUNA CENA! . . . Inventa algo, mentir se te da con facilidad. . .

Ante ese comentario Ariel salió de la habitación dando un potente portazo.

Sakura lejos de llorar, sus emociones se tornaron negativas, quería gritar de la indignación pura, decidió que para su estabilidad emocional, debía lavarse el rostro, volver a maquillarse y vestirse bajo la máscara de la indiferencia.

Daría su mejor sonría falta que tenía.

Su esposo quería tener una esposa decorativa, bien, ella lo iba a complacer por última vez.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Horas Después]**

Ariel estaba impresionado, su hermosa esposa fue una perfecta anfitriona.

No solo era el centro de atención de la cena de gala que organizo para sus socios actuales como futuros, sino que pudo notar incluso hasta en su amante [Meiling] una pizca de envidia.

Sus padres y sus suegros no dejaban de alabar lo acertado de su unión matrimonial y ahora desean hacer planes para que el matrimonio tenga hijos.

La falsa alegría de la señora Amamiya los contagio, sin duda llamo la atención de más de un socio, algo que su esposo definitivamente iba aprovechar.

La única persona que no compro esas sonrisas falsas, fue Xiaoláng Li a pesar de hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano, de disimular sus celos al ver como aquel hombre tocaba y besaba abiertamente a la mujer que amaba, no pudo dejar de pensar con preocupación porque ella fingía alegría esa noche.

Se indigno al conocer los planes de los padres de Sakura y sus suegros sobre los posibles nietos.

Se indigno al ver las caras impregnadas de deseo de sus conocidos, sobre todo de los hombres con los que iba hacer alianzas estratégicas y que aun estando casados no disimularon sus intenciones hacia la joven señora Amamiya.

No perdió detalle de lo que ella hacía, hasta que finalmente noto que salía a uno de los balcones a tomar un poco de aire y se dirigió a paso firme hacia ella y le dijo en un tono bajo de forma discreta:

-¡Felicitaciones por la cena señora Amamiya! . . . ¿Me recuerda?-

Sakura sonrío con suavidad, se había puesto de acuerdo para fingir que no se conocía y dijo en un tono que pecaba de divertido:

-¡Imposible olvidarse de usted, Señor Li!-

-¡Su alegría es contagiosa! . . . Me intriga saber el porqué. . .

-Hoy termina una etapa en mi vida y a partir de mañana. . . Miro con disimulo su reloj de diamantes cuando señalo:

-A partir de mañana a las 9:00Am empiezo una nueva etapa en mi vida-

Xiaoláng la miro sin entender, cuando ella señalo con calma al salir del lugar:

-¡Mañana es un excelente día para ver el mar! . . . ¡Señor Li!- Esta última frase la dijo en un tono sugerente que hizo que Xiaoláng se estremeciera sin haber sido tocado y sonrío abiertamente cuando dijo en voz alta:

-¡Tiene usted razón señora Amamiya!-Contesto él al entender su mirada impregnada de una malicia, que ella rara vez mostraba.

[Risas Suaves] . . . ¡Yo siempre tengo la razón!. . . ¿Me escolta por favor hacia la sala principal? . . . Mi amado esposo [No-tese el sarcasmo de parte de ella] va hacer el brindis para agradecer su visita y la del resto de invitados-

-No sería un caballero si me niego a tal petición- Dijo Xiaoláng con toda formalidad mientras le daba el brazo.

En el aire quedo el susurro tácito de la fuga que iban a concretar los amantes clandestinos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Al día siguiente]**

Xiaoláng se quedo sin palabras, al ver a Sakura con el cabello negro corto y ojos azules, no la reconoció porque ella le dijo que le iba decir al taparle sus ojos y susurrarle al oído de forma suave:

_-¡Hoy empieza mi nueva vida porque me fugare con el amor de mi vida!-_

A Xiaoláng, cuando ella le paso un sms al móvil esa mañana con la frase en español [Porque sabían que Ariel y Meiling no hablaban español y en caso de ver el móvil con tal mensaje no iban entender la frase] le pareció una frase trillada, de una pésima novela de romance barata pero de leerla a escucharla, el efecto fue contrario y él dijo con emoción:

-¡Mi amor me ha sorprendido tu puntualidad!-

-¡La ocasión lo ame-rita! . . .

-¿Te vez hermosa?-

-Traje la peluca y los lentes de contacto que me pediste. . . ¿Tienes los papeles?-

-¡Sí! . . . El pase provisional y los documentos de identificación falso, salen a nombre de los hermanos Akino . . .

-¿Vamos a fingir ser hermanos?-Pregunto con reproche Sakura a lo que su amante, no se privo de darle un suave beso cuando le dijo:

-¡Hermanos llama menos la atención como esposos!-

Sakura hizo un puchero con disgusto y dijo con diversión:

-Mientras seas mi hermano, te olvidas de hacer el amor conmigo-

-¿Qué? . . . ¿Por qué? . . . Yo pensaba aprovechar el viaje para. . .

[Risas Suaves] . . . ¡No pienso tener sexo con mi hermano! . . . No le hago al incesto-

-¡Diablos! . . . Seremos esposos entonces. . .

-¡NO! . . . Xiaoláng-Nissan. . . Dijo Sakura en un tono sugestivo con diversión y Xiaoláng la miro con reproche entonces dijo:

-¡No importa! . . . Luego cuando te conviertas en mi esposa, me lo compensas. . .

-¿Tal vez? . . . [Risas Suaves] . . . Pero por ahora lindo-nissan . . . Nos toca abordar . . . ¿Listo para empezar de nuevo?-

-Listo para dejar todo atrás, mi amor. . . Dame tu maleta . . .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ajenos a la decisión de los amantes, en dos lugares diferentes en la misma ciudad, dos personas recibía una carta que decía:

_Eres libre de hacer tu vida como desees, no pienso mal gastar mi tiempo con una persona que no amo, sé feliz a tu manera porque yo seré a la mía. _

_¡Exacto! . . . No regresare nunca más, quería hacer esto por las buenas pero tú no me dejaste alternativa, me voy solo [a] a buscar mi propia felicidad. _

_Inventa lo que desees, ya no es asunto mío. _

Las cartas, no estaban firmadas pero era claro para Ariel y Meiling que sus respectivas parejas los habían abandonado.

Dejaron pasar unos días puntuales para decidir qué hacer, por ahora solo el amargo sabor del abandono los dejo sin palabras.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En Japón]**

Al llegar a uno de los puertos en Osaka, Sakura miro con fascinación el lugar cuando dijo en voz alta:

-¿Nos vamos a quedar aquí hermano?-

Xiaoláng lejos de molestarse dijo en un tono divertido:

-¡No hermanita! . . . Nos tomara unas seis horas hacer lo que debemos hacer antes de emprender nuestro nuevo viaje-

-¿Lo vamos hacer hoy día?-

-¡NO! . . . Déjame llamar a mi amigo y te confirmo el horario. . .

Mientras Sakura miraba con fascinación a su amante no podía evitar pensar en todo lo que paso junto con su esposo y dijo en voz alta:

-¡Esto será parte de mi pasado es hora de empezar de nuevo!-

Xiaoláng abrazo a su amante cuando le dijo:

-Vamos a hospedarnos aquí como los hermanos Akino, mañana debemos retirar nuestros nuevos documentos. . . ¿Qué te parece el apellido **Martinez**?-

-¿Vamos a tener nacionalidades española o latina?-

-Vamos hacer un matrimonio latino porque. . .

Xiaoláng saco un pequeño mapa de su bolsillo cuando dijo:

-Tenemos reservaciones como **Mateo** Martinez y su esposa **Nicole** . . . ¿Qué te parece?-

-¿Ese va hacer mi nombre?-

-Mi amigo solo le falta tramitar el nombre de esa persona-

-¿Pero y la dueña . . .

-Según sé, la anciana era una chilena pero pereció al caer su avión al océano pacifico, nunca se encontró sus restos y mi amigo trabaja en la policía. . .

-¡Cielo! No necesito detalles seré la señora Nicole Martinez. . . No importa que sea una identidad falsa. . . ¿Por qué mueves la cabeza?-

-Una vez que nos den las nuevas identidades, vamos a la embajada chilena y tramitamos nuestra boda. . . ¿Qué dices Nicole, te casas con este falso latino? . . .

[Risas Suaves] . . . [Pensando] . . . ¡No lo sé!. . . Tienes que hacer méritos para ser mi esposo, no soy una mujer fácil de complacer. . .

-¿Y si acompaño la propuesta con este hermoso anillo de diamantes?-

-¡Oh por DIOS! . . . Esta hermoso-

-No solo me limite al anillo sino al juego completo. . . ¿Te gusta?-

-¡Me fascina! . . . ¡Gracias cielo!-Dijo Sakura pero en vez de darle un beso en los labio se lo dio en la frente y dijo en un tono divertido:

-Los hermanos, no se besan en la boca- Xiaoláng la miro con fingido reproche pero dijo con calma:

-Pero haremos algo sencillo en la embajada y de ahí cuando lleguemos a Chile nos casaremos en la playa . . . ¿Qué dices? . . .

-¿Vamos a ir a Chile?-

-Tenemos una ventaja, hablamos el español, además creo que podemos hacer algo allá, qué dices. . . ¿Te casas conmigo?-

Sakura no se privo, de darle un suave beso cuando dijo en un tono sugestivo:

-Prometo compensarte en nuestra luna de miel. . . ¿Asumo que nos iremos en un crucero hacia América?-

-¡Es lo más seguro! . . . Sabes . . . También nos podemos casar en el barco . . .

Sakura empezó a reír nerviosa cuando dijo en voz alta:

-¿Cuántas veces nos vamos a casar?-

-Las veces que sean necesarias. . . Así divorciarte de mí va hacer un trámite. . .

Sakura no contuvo y le dio un suave golpe en el brazo cuando dijo en voz alta:

-¡No me pienso divorciar de ti! . . . Y si tienes un desliz juro que te lanzo a los tiburones o las pirañas . . .

[Risas Divertidas] . . . ¡Dan miedo tus amenazas!-

-¡Tengo un lado malo!- Dijo Sakura en un tono sugestivo, cuando su amante le contesto en un tono divertido:

-Me gusta tu lado malo. . . Me lo muestras en el hotel . . .

-¿Tal vez? . . . ¿Convénceme?. . . -Ante tal sugerente propuesta, Xiaoláng no se privo de besar a su amante como se debe.

Ese viaje marco el inicio de una nueva vida en pareja.

Atrás quedo el derroche de dinero y lujo.

Atrás quedo sus respectivos matrimonios impuesto por conveniencia.

Atrás quedo los interés familiares a nivel económico.

Atrás quedo vivir amándose de forma secreta.

En Hong Kong quedo el pasado de ambos, que lo enterraron para nunca más hablar de el.

De ahora en adelante ver por ellos, amarse con libertad, sembrar una relación solidad para vivir un verdadero matrimonio como se deben eran la prioridad para la falsa pareja latina.

Atrás quedo Xiaoláng Li y Sakura Amamiya ahora eran el falso matrimonio chileno: Nicole y Mateo Martinez, era hora de empezar de nuevo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Meses después]**

**[En: SClub's Dream]**

Meiling sonrío complacida, al notar la mirada de asombro de la esposa de uno de sus socios, cuando dijo en un tono sugerente:

-¡Que sorpresa Tomoyo!-

La hermosa mujer de cabellos cortos oscuros dijo con toque de diversión:

-Eso debería decir yo . . . Debo preguntar: ¿Señora Li o Señora Amamiya?-

[Risas Sensuales] . . . Ante ese comentario Ariel intervino y dijo luego de saludar a su socio: Eriol Hirgizawa y a su esposa:

-Futura señora Amamiya. . . Estamos en los preparativos de las bodas. . .

-¿Hay el rumor que su esposa se fugo con el esposo de ella . . . Es cierto?-

-No hay nada confirmado, señora Hiragizawa pero nuestros matrimonios fueron anulados por abandono. . . Entonces. . . ¿Se animan a intercambiar pareja?-

-Vamos a probar y si nos gusta. . . Tal vez podamos vernos fuera de este lugar-Dijo Eriol en un tono divertido mientras acariciaba de forma descarada la pierna de su esposa y Meiling dijo con diversión:

-Dejen las inhibiciones afuera y que empiece la acción. . . Les mostramos el lugar . . .

Mientras ambas parejas se entregaban de lleno a los placeres de la carne, de una forma desenfrenada, en otra parte del mundo, una mujer de cabellos castaños largos paseaba por la playa de cierta ciudad chilena cuando dijo en voz alta:

-Me pregunto cómo tomara la noticia . . .

-¿Qué noticia mi cielo? . . . La mujer se asusto cuando dijo:

-¡MATEO! . . .¡Por DIOS! . . . Me asustaste, no hagas eso . . .

[Risas Suaves] . . . Lo siento, es que te veías tan linda distraída. . . Es una ventaja que estemos en una playa privada de lo contrario te expones al peligro- Reclamo su esposo con un leve reproche en su voz y volvió a preguntar:

-¿Qué noticia me debes dar? . . . Porque yo te tengo novedades. . .

-¿Qué novedades?-

-Tú primero. . . Dime. . .

La mujer sonrío con calma cuando le tomo la mano y le dijo con suavidad:

-Tengo un atraso. . .

-¿Un atraso de qué? . . .

-¡MATEO! . . .

-No te entiendo Nicole, tienes un atraso de . . .

En ese momento algo hizo clic en el hombre cuando ella se toco el vientre y pregunto con sorpresa:

-¿De cuánto es ese atraso?-

-Dos semanas. . . No estoy segura porqué . . .

-¡OH POR DIOS! ¡VAMOS HACER PADRES!- Dijo el hombre emocionado mientras la tomo en sus brazos y le empezaba a dar vueltas de la emoción y ella dijo:

-¡Me estoy mareando! . . . ¡ BÁJAME!-

El hombre la puso en la arena pero no dejo de abrazarla, porque noto su leve mareo y le dijo:

-Vamos al policlínico para que te hagan una prueba de sangre . . . Salgamos de dudas . . .

-¡Cielo que me ibas a decir! . . .

-Te lo digo luego que te hagas la prueba. . .

Nicole hizo una mueca de disgusto pero su esposo le dijo:

-Son muy buenas noticias pero van hacer excelentes cuando me confirmen, que vamos hacer padres-

-¡Eso es chantaje! . . . Dime. . .

-¡NO! . . .

-¡Dime! . . .

-¡NO! . . .

El hombre se mantuvo firme hasta comprobar que ella estaba embarazada, no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo porque fueron los últimos en el lugar y la enfermera al tener prisa por irse, un examen que toma 4 horas en hacerlo lo hizo en quince minutos y les dijo:

-¡Felicitaciones señor Martinez! . . . Su esposa está embarazada-

-¡Oh por DIOS! . . . Esa es la mejor noticia que me ha podido dar . . .

Mateo no se privo de besar a su esposa como se debe y poco le importo el espectáculo que estaban dando, ante tal sugestivo beso que subió de intensidad pero tuvo que cortarlo, dado el insistente carraspeo de la enfermera y después de dar las disculpas necesarias, al salir del policlínico, el hombre dijo en un tono suave pero firme:

-¡Tengo noticias de Hong Kong que son muy buenas!-

Ante ese comentario Nicole se quedo sin palabras pero antes que ella hiciera comentario alguno, su esposo dijo con calma:

-¡Legalmente estamos separados de nuestras parejas!-

-¿Qué?-

-A pesar de tener meses de haber salido de Hong Kong, he estado pendiente de las noticias y al ver la nota del futuro matrimonio Amamiya-Li ingrese a mi correo. . .

-¿Amamiya-Li? . . . ¿Ariel se va casar con Meiling?-

-Oficialmente se comprometieron la semana pasada. . . [Risas Nerviosas] . . . No se pueden casar sin haberse divorciado . . . Ingrese a mi correo porque también podría ser una trampa y note que decía en uno de los emails: Notificación de Divorcio por Abandono.-

Nicole sonrío con nerviosismo cuando dijo:

-¿Somos libres?-

-¿Cómo qué somos libres? . . . Se supone que tú estás casada conmigo. . . ¡Caramba!- Dijo el hombre en fingido enojo, usando un modismo latino y su esposa no pudo evita reír con diversión, por el enredo que se estaban dando cuando dijo con emoción y por molestar:

-Bueno si lo pones así . . . El señor Martinez Mateo está casado con Nicole pero el señor Li no está casado con la señora Sakura . . . Ella está libre y disponible . . . [Risas Divertidas] . . .

El hombre la miro con reproche cuando dijo:

-Tú si sabes cómo hacerme enojar . . . Le diré señora Martinez . . . Que la señora Sakura ha sido la amante clandestina del señor Li y tiene la prioridad. . . ¡No !. . ¡No! . . . Corrección . . . Tiene la obligación de casarse con él, porque ahora va tener un o una bebe de él . . .

-¿Así? . . . ¿Y si la señora Sakura no desea eso, sino vivir su nueva vida de soltera libre cómo el viento?-

Ante ese comentario Xiaoláng entre cerró los ojos y dijo:

-¿Libre cómo el viento?-

[Risas Divertidas] . . . Me fascina cuando te enojas. . . -Dijo la mujer al poner sus manos sobre sus hombros y dijo en un tono sugestivo:

-Pero dudo que la señora Sakura haga tal cosa. . .

Ante el rostro de reproche del hombre, ella afirmo con toda naturalidad:

-Por que la señora Sakura ama al señor Xiaoláng a tal grado, que abandono su primer esposo y se convirtió en su amante. . . Creo que ella desea ser su esposa. . .[Pensando] . . . Su segunda y definitiva esposa hasta el final de sus día . . .

[Risas Suaves] . . . ¿Entonces nos casamos de nuevo?-

-¡Nos casamos de nuevo! . . . Pero primero la futura señora Li, desea tener una muestra, de lo que le espera en el lecho matrimonial- Dijo mujer mientras le daba un beso casto que en segundos subió de intensidad y empezaron las caricias sugerentes de parte de ambos.

[Carraspeo] . . . Señores por favor, están en un policlínico, dejen esos actos indecorosos cuando estén solos, en su casa -Reclamo con enojo la enfermera del lugar, que hizo que la pareja se avergonzara pero el hombre señalo con diversión:

-¡Que le puedo decir amor a esta mujer me vuelve loco!-

-Me pasa igual enfermera-

-¡Lo entiendo! . . . Se les nota el amor hasta por los poros pero este lugar no es apropiado, para sus demostraciones de afecto- Dijo la enfermara con reproche.

Lejos de molestarte por el sutil regaño, el matrimonio Martinez intercambió sonrisas de forma cómplice entre ellos, iba hacer una noche larga para ambos.

Era el momento dejar de ser amantes clandestino para convertirse en un matrimonio real [Aunque ya lo eran] pero esta vez con sus verdaderos nombres.

No les importaba saber cómo sus respectivas familias, iba a tomar su unión o la llegada del primero de muchos hijos, que planifican tener, a ellos lo único que le importaban eran vivir con intensidad ese amor que nació de una forma poco usual.

Pero como iban a vivir ese amor y sus consecuencias eso es otra historia. . .

**[FIN del One-Shot.]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.- ¡Mil disculpas por la Cacografía!**

**3.- Sobre este ONE-SHOT: La idea base salió de uno de los capítulos de la 2da. Temporada de Los Caballeros Las Prefieren Brutas y justo coincidió que salió el vídeo de MANA en los comerciales en Sony E.T. -El resto ya es historia. ¿Qué tal me quedo?. Expreso no profundice en las escenas sexuales para no ponerlo en categoría M. **

**Les daré un TIP a las nuevas escritoras o las que deseen escribir, las ideas surgen cuando uno menos se lo espera entonces por qué no escriben sobre la primera idea que se les ocurre por lo general es la mejor idea. **

**A mí me funciona de ahí en dos años he armado contado esta historia 39. ¿Qué dicen se animan hacerlo? . . . Espero que sí y si necesitan una guía puntual de cómo escribir me ubican en el Facebook o directo en el Group's Evil. ^.^ **

**Aprovecho para desearles Felices Fiestas y que en el 2013 sus metas se concreten. **

**[Risas Malignas] . . . No suelo dedicar FF. Pero en vista que una persona en particular me ha dejado fabulosos comentarios, fuera de verla sufrir en el Facebook, le dedico de forma expresa este ONE-SHOT a mi amiga: Nicole Gallardo [Chilena] . . . Así que si desean lincharla por la preferencia [Risas Malignas] . . . Las antorchas y trinches son gratis por mis parte. **

**Adicional Termino dos historias que tengo en progreso y prepárense se viene algo intenso en MEDUEME. A más tardar sábado subo ese capítulo ^.^ [Risas Divertidas] [Risas Malignas] [Risas Burlonas].**

**Si sufren. Me maldicen. Los hago llorar. Me daré por servida y no diré cuando voy actualizar pero les diré esto: Será algo que no he hecho antes, veamos si mi mente maquiavélica logra sorprenderlos.**

**Por cierto MIL GRACIAS por sus comentarios, los mismos son un aliciente esquistos para estas neuronas maquiavélicas. **

**Les invito a leer mi último cuento adaptado que se basa en los cisnes encantados, algo dulce antes del ^.^ Remezón que les tengo preparado. [Risas Divertidas] . . . ¡Tensión! . . . Adoro ser EVIL ^.^ . . . Realmente es divertido ser mala. **

**4.- Favor tomen nota actualizado el álbum de fotos en mi Facebook. **

**5.- ¡Gracias por leer esta historia y por sus comentarios!.**

**6.- Estamos en contacto. ¡Gracias! ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


End file.
